


Poem

by owoforbois



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, Poetry, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: It's a poem, read the notes for what it's about! They're at the end.





	Poem

Tears lace your lashes,  
All from the bashes,  
Are you afraid?  
Crooked glasses,  
Open gashes,  
Should you have obeyed?

Arms littered with scratches,  
Your passion is in masses,  
Was there a serenade?  
Those full of acid,  
Bring out your ashes,  
Was this a charade?

You go out to persuade,  
Every body swayed,  
But some disobeyed.  
They weren't afraid,  
They came from the parade,  
Hearts empty of jade,  
You're not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about pride! Lgbt+ people, alike me, face abuse and joy.


End file.
